


Two men walk into a tavern.

by escspace, Laryna6



Series: Fucking Around [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6
Summary: The Lord sends Raizel on a mission, and he encounters someone willing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An RP thing.  
> Frankenstein - escspace (formerly qdeanna)  
> Raizel - laryna

Raizel soared through the air, following Gejutel as the other noble leaped, quickly covering ground. Gejutel finally stopped outside a cluster of human dwellings. "Here we are, Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel," he said, bowing. Raizel looked at the stone, wood and plaster buildings.

Sir Gejutel coughed.  "I suggest going to a place where humans gather. As for the specifics of doing as the Lord requested, don't worry, a human will offer to help you with that before very long. Do not leave the town, and I will find you in a couple days."

Nodding his thanks, Raizel stepped into the town.

It was one of those lively, putrid places. The people around him bustled and laughed in the warm, flickering light of the flames of the creaking lamps hanging here and there, telling benign tall tales in their far too short lives. Someone bumped into Frankenstein's shoulder, causing him to lean forward just enough to spill some of his drink on the wooden table, getting some on his fingers.  He didn't bother turning around to identify the assailant, only asking for another glass of their strongest rum and wiping his hand on a handkerchief he was never without.  He held the glass up, hollowly watching the blurry, shifting reflection of the surrounding tavern on the cold, wet surface. He knew, no matter how much he drank, it wouldn't make a difference. His body by now was simply too quick at processing and dispelling mundane poisons such as this.

Still, he drank. One glass after another. And then he lined them up in a row and ran his finger lazily and pointlessly across the rims.

Some people drank to forget,  but that was simply too merciful, and Frankenstein deserved none of that. 

_You're disgusting._

He was.

He had a lover now. A dear one.

They were going in and out of a loud, lively place. It was noisy, but brushing against the minds of the people, Raizel deemed it a happy sort of noise. He walked inside, and his breath caught at the density of presences. How long had it been since he had been near more than a handful of the clan leaders? But these were humans, they had no reason to be afraid of him. His appearance did not distress them: some shortly stared at him before returning to their humdrum activity. He politely ignored those stares and took more steps into the room to get out of the way of those going in and out.

Frankenstein bristled, and with the acidic burn of alcohol in his throat, his face turned sour. Perhaps he could  have chalked up the bitterness to Dark Spear, now so intimately, so invasively and wrongly tied to him, something that should have never happened, should have never been created, but was, because of him—all because of you—and his research, but no. The rearing hatred he felt was less fresh. It was rotten. A noble had entered his presence.  He turned around.

"You, what are you doing here?"

Raizel took a moment in all the movement and activity to realize that the human who had just spoken had addressed him. He was the one who stared now, and finally spoke, grateful that Gejutel had spoken in the language of these humans on the way here to give Raizel time to absorb it from his mind. "Your weapon... it is full of anger, hatred. Why does it direct these emotions to you, its wielder?" Belatedly, he sat down next to the human. The seats on either side of him were empty. Had the others sensed what shadowed him?

Frankenstein pressed his lips together briefly, looking forward and away from the noble, leaning on his elbows  and holding a glass in his hand. "You didn't answer my question," he said tightly.

Raizel sighed. "The Lord insisted that I should 'get laid.'" He couldn't help feeling concern as he looked at the human, the dark presence clinging to him immovably.

For once, Frankenstein was grateful his glass was empty. Had he been drinking, he likely would have choked. He spared a glance at the soft spoken noble, his eyes giving an efficient enough scan. Dark hair, slender, pretty, but that was nothing new; they were always pretty. "And your name?" he asked.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel." That was the second question he had answered and the human had not answered his, but it seemed rude to pry.

"Of course." Frankenstein scoffed, placing his glass down.”Of course... You said you sense anger and hatred from me. I assure you, it's nothing but love."

Raizel blinked. That... was not true. That was a lie. Who dared lie to the face of the Noblesse? But this man did not know, was not afraid. And despite the lie he was not a criminal. Raizel remained silent. Nothing else seemed appropriate to do.

Frankenstein turned forward again and motioned for another two glasses of alcohol, which was promptly and nervously brought over, the tavern keeper eyeing his row of empty glasses with a now familiar concern.  Frankenstein  slid over a glass to this Cadis Etrama di Raizel. "So," he began. "A noble powerful enough to sense Dark Spear decides, one day, that he's going to pop into a human tavern and 'get laid'." He  flashed a sharp smile at him. "That's a wonderful little story, isn't it?" He sighed. "Really, almost too stupid to be a lie."

Raizel sighed. The Lord was not stupid, but Raizel could not explain him, either. Why he kept trying to help Raizel. It made him tired to think of it.

Frankenstein glanced at the glass, then at him. "You don't drink?"

"When someone wants me to." Otherwise, why would he?

“Drink,” Frankenstein ordered, amusing himself.

Raizel took the glass in both hands and took a graceful sip—shock on his face for a minute at how bad it tasted. He put the glass down. 

Frankenstein slipped in a smirk before downing his own glass. A noble, listening to the command of a human, now wasn't that a novelty? Curious, Frankenstein leaned in a little closer, and lowered his voice. "Alright, I'll bite. I can get you laid, but we play by my rules." Perhaps the alcohol had gotten to him after all.

Perhaps a little fun wouldn't hurt.

Perhaps it would.

Carefully, Raizel nodded. It was a relief that this human knew rules, because Raizel knew nothing of such things.

The taste lingered in his mouth. He wished it didn't.

Quickly, Frankenstein paid for all the drinks and stood up, his seat scraping against the floor. "Follow me," he said.

Silently, Raizel followed. It seemed as though Gejutel was right: it had not been long at all and he had already found a kind human willing to help him. 

Well aware that he had dared turn his back towards a noble, Frankenstein, despite keeping his guard up should an attack happen, was almost becoming convinced of the noble's genuine cluelessness as he simply followed and followed aimlessly and without question like a little duckling who had taken the next thing that moved and breathed to be its mother. Even when Frankenstein took him to some remote neck of the woods, the noble simply stared and waited for Frankenstein's next move. He eventually led him to one of his hidden bases, far enough from civilization that should a fight break out, he wouldn't have to worry about getting other people involved.

They went down into one of his underground labs. A rudimentary one, but it was well equipped enough for what he wanted to do. The white walls and floor were polished to a shine, as they were, every day.

"Strip," Frankenstein ordered.

He was not supposed to leave the town, and would have to apologize to Gejutel later. Raizel carefully took off his shirt and stuck it on the back of a chair, since there were no mannequins. Then he dismissed the rest of his clothing with a flicker of power.

There were already shackles on one of the walls, but those were heavy and old and didn't suit the aesthetics of the matter at all. From a hidden compartment in the wall, Frankenstein pulled out something he had been working on for the past few weeks. The dark cuffs crackled with purple electricity; it almost hurt to touch. Created from Dark Spear's power, he had yet to try them out on containing a noble, and now he had one, seemingly clueless and bear before him. He presented them to Raizel. "I have to take precautions, you understand."

Raizel looked at them: he had never seen anything like them. Another strange human invention. A precaution? He looked up at the human, wondering what he intended to do with them.

Seeing that wide, innocent stare, Frankenstein sighed a little, before reaching forward and snapping them onto Raizel's wrists. Lightning momentarily sparked up the noble's arms before settling down. Then, with hardly a thought, the connection to Dark Spear allowed him to swiftly drag and pin Raizel to the wall with the cuffs, like directing one of his projectiles.

Raizel blinked, surprised at being suddenly moved. He looked at the metal things with their dark energy and frowned. 

Frankenstein walked forward with a ball gag in his hands. "Again, precautions," he said. "Simply having one of you in here is risky enough. It'd be a nightmare if you bit someone, if you haven't done so already, like the others."

Tilting his head in the direction of the cuffs, Raizel said, "It is not my style," and looked at the man expectantly.

"Tragic." Frankenstein smiled wryly. He held up the gag to Raizel's mouth. "Now open."

His mouth opened. Were these devices part of the 'rules?' It seemed as though getting laid was more of a production than he had thought.

Frankenstein secured the gag in place. "Good," though there was no such thing as being too careful. He still didn't know how truly powerful this particular noble was. There were a couple test to run. Frankenstein stepped back to admire his handiwork. Raizel was, indeed, pretty, simultaneously delicate and muscled enough. His dark, crackling cuffs and inky hair contrasted strikingly against that marless skin. Frankenstein wouldn't mind having him.

But first, he quickly grabbed a syringe and stuck the needle into Raizel, withdrawing his requisite amount of blood. Then, he was working away at a machine on the other side of the room. 

"I'll keep my promise," Frankenstein said, eyes scanning the data. "But I'd like to figure out what exactly you are first." He stepped back from the data, blinking and peering with surprise. "You're strong, stronger than the other criminals, and far beyond that of a mutant; there's no comparison." Frankenstein once again approached Raizel. He reached out, taking his chin in his hand, tilting Raizel's face to the side, exposing his neck. "Now isn't that curious?" Frankenstein trailed his hand down to the noble's throat, warm and soft under his grasp. He stepped closer, close enough to replace his hand with his breath on Raizel's neck. It was with vague amusement that Frankenstein bit down with his own fangs, pulling at only enough blood to assess the noble.

Color bloomed on Raizel's cheeks. Biting someone's neck... that was unsanitary, _personal._ But, "the other criminals?" If the human thought he was a criminal, then it was peculiar that he had offered assistance.

Raizel was...old, ancient, perhaps eons so. But pulling back and seeing the blush on his face, Frankenstein couldn't help but think he looked utterly naive. Even as he could now sense the sheer magnitude and grandioseness of the old soul that lay in that youthful body. This one, was something different. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel..." Frankenstein said, testing the syllables on his tongue. "Just who are you?" He removed the gag, giving the noble room to answer.

Raizel looked to the side, wishing the human hadn't asked, that he didn't need to think of it, but he could not escape himself. "The Noblesse," he answered.

Frankenstein had heard that title somewhere, uttered in fear or contempt by some of the criminals he had captured. An executioner and judge, he had gleaned, someone with the authority and power to uphold the law, and who was, as far as Frankenstein could tell, not very good at it. He didn't miss the note of sorrow on Raizel's face, the way he turned away as if ashamed, but still, the irony of the situation was not lost on him. "Oh, that's _perfect_. In return, I’m Frankenstein." He looked back into Raizel's eyes. "We're done talking. I'll give you what you want." He fastened the gag back onto Raizel's mouth, and pressed himself closer, hands sliding down Raizel's sides and then cupping his ass. Biting him again, Frankenstein could almost pretend he was powerful, that he had everything under his control, but of course, his lover was always faithfully there to remind him he was nothing.

Frankenstein took a moment to shrug off his jacket and put it on a nearby lab bench before grabbing a jar of something that would suffice as lubricant for the moment, pouring it generously over Raizel and watching it trail down and between his smooth thighs.

He couldn't help but want to see if he could make a mess of the pretty little thing.

Raizel was unused to being dirty. The liquid was cold. So far he did not see why the Lord so highly recommended getting laid.

Frankenstein breathed against Raizel's ear. "I'm going to assume you've never done this before; you don't seem like the type," he said, hushed.  He kissed and licked and bit at his neck, his chin, his ear, as he grasped at Raizel, teasingly stroking and watching for a reaction.

Answering with a nod, Raizel found himself making a small sound at Frankenstein's onslaught of touches, too much to process. Embarrassed, he realized that it was muffled by the thing in his mouth, sparing him the embarrassment of being noisy, a thoughtful human invention then. He forgave it being not his style.

"Hm...cute..." Frankenstein pleasured him a little more insistently, feeling Raizel sweetly grow firmer and warmer under his touch. It was only with a little regret that Frankenstein did not claim his mouth and lips for himself; he liked thrill, but he wasn't insane. "Don't be shy," Frankenstein coaxed. "You were so... _forward_ just before." He reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Raizel's ear.

Raizel's hips twitched, pressing into that skilled hand. Soft little sounds almost passed his lips but were blocked by the device.

Frankenstein chuckled softly, deeply, watching the noble— _The Noblesse_ —squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. He sighed, mostly at himself, and kneeled. God, when was the last time he had done this? Too long ago to remember, but given his luck and propensities, it was probably tragic. He peered up, hand tightly wrapped around the cock in front of him, watching Raizel gaze down curiously, his face absolutely rosy. Frankenstein pressed forward and swallowed around Raizel. He lifted one of Raizel's legs and set it over his shoulder before teasing at him from below, fingers circling his entrance.

Raizel cried out, muffled thankfully by the gag—the word had finally come from Frankenstein's mind. _My apologies for being so noisy,_ he said quickly, hoping that Frankenstein wouldn't be offended by the noise and stop. Pain didn't make him cry out, but this...he wasn't used to pleasure.

Frankenstein stilled for a moment, then pulled back. "Being 'noisy' is not something you need to apologize for," he said. " _However_ , my mind is my own business, stay out of it, or I'll just leave you like this." It was done so easily, so discreetly, Frankenstein hadn't even noticed that Raizel had simply plucked information from him. The apology was an invasive one, and he had seen enough of nobles covering humans with their own thoughts until they were hardly recognizable, until they were mutants.

It seemed he shouldn't apologize again even though it seemed he had done wrong. He nodded his obedience, at least. He had already taken the measure of this human: duty would not require a second judgment, surely. He could leave him his privacy.

"Good." Frankenstein returned to his activities. He pressed his fingers into Raizel, perhaps more carefully than he should have—the man was a noble, after all, even if a virgin—and took him once again into his mouth.

The fingers were strange, but what he did with his mouth...Raizel moaned. He tried to take a deep breath. Control. His fingers pressed into his palm, and it was hard to think of anything but the heat, and wetness, the closeness of another being. Was that the Lord's plan, that Raizel would crave closeness after this and be more amenable to his schemes?

He could feel Raizel shift and hear his delicate sounds that were, admittedly, rather endearing. Frankenstein pressed his fingers in deeper, stretching Raizel and stroking him on the inside. Nobles, usually so composed, so better than themselves and high on their horses, Frankenstein wondered if they even breathed oxygen, and he had one, a powerful one, under his lead.

His chest arched forward, wrists still fastened to the wall. This was utterly outside his experience. He found himself wanting, wanting the human to keep touching him. Wanting to stay close to him and feel the heat of his mouth. Then he lost himself for a minute, in nothing but feeling good, and when he could think again his body was slack in the bindings, still held in the human's hands. He made a sound then, past the gag, questioning and sated.

Frankenstein swallowed, then parted, licking his lips. "Well, wasn't that cute? You came." He stood up and leaned close, hearing Raizel breathe deeply. "Don't think we're done. I haven't had my fun yet, have I?" The sound of undoing his buckle was obscene. He lifted Raizel's legs. "Wrap your legs around me."

Raizel complied, feeling very glad that they weren't done yet, although he might have liked a little more time to recover.

Frankenstein pressed into Raizel, keeping the noble supported against the wall and with his arms. He let out a breath and swallowed, savoring the heat and sensation. It really had been too long since his last time.

It was uncomfortable, like the fingers had been. The fullness was a strange sensation. It was likely Frankenstein’s turn to feel good. The stuff that he dirtied him with had made him wet inside; perhaps Frankenstein was using that place instead of Raizel's mouth then.

"Hey, relax." Frankenstein huffed then began to move, dragging deeply inside Raizel. His lips and teeth found the noble's neck once again, and he worked at his skin until there were faint roses that would blossom, then disappear shortly after.

The noble took a breath and obeyed, and it began to feel strangely pleasant. There was a place that felt good when Frankenstein rubbed against it inside. The biting almost felt good too, it did... did strange things to him, made his body freeze and then his toes curled. It made him think of fruit—or sweetness, what he liked was the sweetness.

He was a strange, strange noble, Frankenstein almost cared about him.  Maybe it was the alcohol—though at this point, it really shouldn't be—or the heat or the contact. Maybe it was the simple honesty of Raizel's reactions. It had been a while since he had encountered an honest noble. He bit down harder, to draw more blood, taste him more, know him more. It was only dangerous if his own blood was taken. Frankenstein sped up, driving into Raizel, he admitted, a little enthusiastically.

The sensation became _more_ and Raizel's hips shifted, wanting to thrust back. So he did, making a questioning noise.

He felt Frankenstein's soul pushing at his and let himself feel it—if the human minded, he wouldn't be doing it, he thought. He was trying to command his soul with the blood, but Raizel was the Noblesse.

Blood and souls were peculiar, useful things; they told things about a person that would normally be difficult to admit or difficult to decipher. Raizel's told him he was...lonely, perhaps as much as Frankenstein himself. And maybe it was that dreadful isolation, a vivid and salient lack of intimacy despite being in the company of other people, that compelled Frankenstein, against his better judgment, to have this noble with him here at this moment. To dig his nails into his skin, mark him and indulge in a pleasure that could _only_ be obtained in the company of another person. Frankenstein groaned deeply, appreciating and using Raizel to his fullest.

"You're...doing well," he praised. _Praised_. Had he gotten soft? Sympathetic? Perhaps it was just the blood.

That was a relief for Raizel to hear. He could only be glad that Frankenstein was willing to touch him. He curled his legs around Frankenstein tighter, pulling him close, hoping that was okay. He didn't want Frankenstein to stop lying with him, it felt so very good, better than sweet things. The contact inside and of another soul.

Frankenstein let out a breathy chuckle. "You like this?"

Raizel nodded firmly. Twice even.

Frankenstein stilled just long enough to pull the gag off of Raizel. "God, what am I doing?" he murmured to himself, then leaned forward, kissing deeply, possessively.

Raizel felt too too good, and with the gag gone, he tried to muffle little embarrassed noises with Frankenstein's mouth instead.

Frankenstein nibbled at his lips and kissed along his jaw and ear before pulling away. "So you don't bite," he said, breathily, grinding his hips into Raizel. He groaned into the side of Raizel's neck. "I've met nobles who would have taken me the moment they had an opening."

Frankenstein frowned. He was going to ruin the moment if he continued speaking of such unpleasant things, and so stopped and focused back on Raizel for a little and his little shudders and sounds, concentrating on that place inside him that Raizel seemed to particularly enjoy. "Just like this"—Frankenstein quickly sank his fangs deep into him once again—"and we're gone, we're yours." He moaned and breathed. " _Hah,_ it's tragic..."

"Who are these nobles?" Raizel asked, just as breathless but utterly serious.

Frankenstein laughed shakily and quietly. "'Honey,' let's have this conversation another time." He kissed him again, running a hand over Raizel's chest and nipples before teasing at his cock.

Raizel frowned, because his duty came before a mere mission from the Lord. But Frankenstein hadn't said that he would not tell him... Perhaps it was difficult for the human to talk about something as terrible as false contracts. He shouldn't push him.  That decided, he opened his lips and tentatively licked into Frankenstein's mouth. He hoped it was appropriate.

Raizel's small and gradual efforts weren't what Frankenstein expected of nobles, who were not often timid, curious, or gracious. He didn't mind Raizel, didn't mind him at all. That...was dangerous. Still, Frankenstein reciprocated the kiss, a dozen fold, and rubbed at the head of Raizel's cock, feeling himself nearing completion, and he shuddered, nails scraping red lines into Raizel's skin.

The momentary pain when Frankenstein clawed at him was... interesting, although he might not have felt that way if Frankenstein's other touches weren't making him feel so good. Raizel's hips met Frankenstein's thrusts eagerly and he felt on the edge of something, about to fall. If it was the same burst of pleasure as before, then it wouldn't be a bad thing to lose control.

Frankenstein nuzzled Raizel's neck as he pulled him closer. His hips jerked until completion and he groaned, mind falling away momentarily to far away places as he came in Raizel until he was well spent. He sighed, resting his head against Raizel's shoulder yet still insistently grasping at Raizel's cock, his hand slick and sliding along a firm heat. He wanted to watch the noble make a mess of himself.

Raizel tilted his head against Frankenstein's and closed his eyes, focusing on the hand on his length and welcoming the pleasure. He shuddered and was overcome. When he came back to himself and looked down, he was dirty. He vanished it away but had gotten Frankenstein's hand dirty. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Hm..." Frankenstein, looked down at Raizel, mildly disappointed that he had simply and quickly cleaned himself though it was only himself—nobles and their prudence. He lifted his hand to Raizel's mouth. "You should clean me as well," he said, pressing his fingers to Raizel's lips. 

Raizel complied, glad Frankenstein didn't mind him being so rude. He didn't mind the taste.

Frankenstein tangled his fingers into Raizel's wet tongue, reaching deeper into his mouth and admired how debauched he looked that way. Raizel could have bitten him at any time, and yet didn't. Frankenstein smirked a little and pulled his fingers back, dragging saliva down Raizel's chin. He pulled out and coaxed him to stand again, watching the slick slide down the noble's warm thighs.

Frankenstein straightened himself, redoing his pants and belt and straightening his suit and going to a nearby sink to wash his hands. He would have to more thoroughly clean himself later, but for now... He turned to Raizel and commanded the cuffs to unpin him from the wall before falling into Frankenstein's hands to be stored away. "You should get clean and dressed," he told him. "And for being so obedient, you can leave, memories and all."

Vanishing the slick, Raizel walked towards his shirt, his other clothing appearing around him between one step and the next. He carefully put his shirt on. Then he looked at Frankenstein. "I would like to get laid again." He liked it very much.

Frankenstein almost snorted. He crossed his arms. "If we meet again, then we have a deal."

Raizel stared for a moment, committing Frankenstein to memory. How was he to find him a second time? Calmly, he asked, “Who are the nobles who made false contracts?"

"You should know them. Clan leaders. Though which ones...I'm not sure. If you're not going to hunt them, I will." Frankenstein shrugged. "Perhaps we'll meet again sooner rather than later, then."

Frankenstein led the noble out of the lab and back outside. A nod was his goodbye.

* * *

Raizel walked towards a tree. It did not entirely conceal Gejutel, but it didn't matter. Raizel would have sensed him anyway.

"Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel." Gejutel bowed. "Did you..."

Raizel nodded.

"I will return you to Lukedonia then."

Another nod.

He followed closely behind Gejutel, wondering what it would be like if he were to get lost forever and never return to Lukedonia, but he had duty. He would look out his window, as he always had, and count the days between sentencings. He wondered who would fall to him and who would fall to Frankenstein.


	2. Chapter 2

No one came to visit him anymore except when the Lord summoned him. He had only sentenced Lagus Tradio, because he was the only one who had actually committed a crime, but to know that he had sunk so low, and so many had planned to work with those harming the humans... It was a weighted and tiring shame. Now he needed to leave his manor to seek them out and judge them again, in case they had done anything since he last judged them. He was reminded only of the looks of fear in their clansmen's eyes, and the deadness in Roctis Kravei's, after the loss of his daughter.

Raizel didn't know if he still deserved the solace of the window, but he had done his duty, even if it had taken so long and so many humans and Edian Drosia had been harmed before he finally acted. Regret was an emotion he could not afford, because if he entertained it, it would consume him whole. Regret...regret was  _ dirty _ .

It was with surprise dulled by his bleak mood that he sensed a presence nearing his manor. Not Ragar, Gejutel, Muzaka or the Lord, but still familiar. Unique: the human, whose name he had taken care to remember was Frankenstein. He had said that if they met again they would have sex again, that it was a deal although Raizel had nothing to trade for it.

The dirt against his shoes and the air roaring through his lungs, Frankenstein slowed down from his sprint until he stumbled to a stop. Looking up, the forest gave way amorphously to a stately and shadowed manor, like out of a dream. He looked over himself and determined rather quickly that he was in no state for another fight, and perhaps a mansion of that size would conceal him well enough, despite his current battered and only half-clothed state. The grand doors creaked as he opened them, and it was only silence that greeted him. Deserted, it seemed, with the strange, strange exception of a few shirts displayed on some mannequins. He took one for himself and continued further.

Raizel remembered only belatedly that it was polite to greet guests when they came to your house. Normally everyone who came to see him knew where he was and headed right for him, but Frankenstein was wandering erratically. Raizel realized that Frankenstein might not sense his location, with how much the power he bled thst had permeated the manor the Lord had built for him. He should go meet the human, he thought, and then it took him a few minutes to find his way to Frankenstein among all the rooms and hallways. When he finally saw the human again, he frowned to see him injured. But pointing out his injuries might be implying that he was weak, or needed assistance, and that would be an insult. The second thing that came to mind was, "You're wearing my shirt." Why had Frankenstein put on a piece of clothing that wasn't his? Was this part of the rules of sex that Raizel still didn't know?

Frankenstein froze, staring wide eyed, as if he had been caught, until he stared for long enough for his memory to catch up to him. " _ Oh. _ It's you, the one I..." He cleared his throat and looked down at himself. "Sorry about this. I was...I had nothing else to wear."

Raizel raised a hand, demonstrating by changing Frankenstein's clothing to what he wore the first time they met, in case no one had taught a human how to clothe themselves.

Frankenstein felt the fabric shift on his skin and watched with interest. He rubbed the cloth of his new gloves together between his fingers and looked up, a curious smile tugging at his lips. "Convenient. Can all nobles do that?"

Raizel nodded. "Can you not? It is an act of will. To choose how you show yourself to others." He paused. "Should I do it again?" he said, a little apologetically, realizing that Frankenstein had not had warning so he hadn't known to follow what Raizel was doing.

Frankenstein shook his head. "Awfully kind of you to offer, but I have a more important inquiry: how do you feel about stowaways?" He could not get an answer from Raizel, however, as they were interrupted, footsteps approaching from behind Frankenstein. He turned around to see the two clan leaders bow before Raizel---'the Noblesse,' right.

They greeted him as, "Cadis Etrama di Raizel," which Raizel answered with a nod. His manor was so full tonight, fuller than it had been since Lagus, Urokai and some of the other clan leaders had been judged, though at times Raizel wondered if their old, old phantoms would still wander these halls with him.

"The Lord sent us to bring this human before him," Gejutel explained. 

"He is here to get laid," Raizel told him. They had made their deal before the Lord had summoned Frankenstein, surely. So it was a prior commitment.

Gejutel coughed. "Is that so... We will leave you to it, then."

If Frankenstein had been drinking anything, he would have choked, but since he hadn't, all he could do was exhale all the air out of his lungs. He turned abruptly to Raizel, some form of a smile or disbelief on his face. He wondered when his life had gotten so absurd. Maybe it was when he had picked up and named his  _ lover _ , because that was only just as absurd. Frankenstein gave Raizel a wry look and turned once again to his pursuers. "Yes, this is a rather private occasion, I'm afraid. Please, no voyeurs." Surely, Frankenstein was dreaming, but he couldn't help but play along with Raizel's surprisingly endearing ridiculousness.

"Of course," Gejutel said, turning to leave. Noticing Ragar looking disappointed, he cleared his throat. Ragar vanished after him. 

"Should I make shackles?" Raizel asked as they left. Gejutel paused, then hurried determinedly on.

"What?" Then Frankenstein remembered and shook his head. "Oh, no, no. Just---I just got here, and my wounds are still fresh." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll get to it. Give me a moment."

Raizel nodded and stood there looking at him. With the dark power that clung to him, both loving him like any other soul weapon and hating him, he did not know how long it would take Frankenstein to heal. "Follow me," he said, intending to show Frankenstein to the window so that he had something nice to look at in the mean time.

Questioning, Frankenstein walked through the silent halls with him.

The room held couches, where other visitors sat when there were visitors, but Raizel went to stand next to the window, leaving his usual place open for his guest.

"Hm? What's out here?" Frankenstein approached and peered outside, resting his hands on the windowsill. Outside was simply the darkening sky and forest. He turned to Raizel, bemused. "Is there something I'm supposed to be seeing?"

"The outside. Precious things." Raizel explained that, "It helps me to watch through my window, when I'm in pain." He looked at Frankenstein hopefully.

"Oh..." Frankenstein turned around and leaned against the windowsill, looking over the rest of the old, quiet room. It looked like it belonged to long abandoned ghosts, but he wasn't going to insult his host with it. "Thank you for offering, but I think I'd be more helped with just a bed to rest on and a place to clean and tend to my wounds."

Raizel frowned, and confessed, "I do not know if there is a bed." He looked at the couch, then glanced at Frankenstein. Would that do? He could vanish the couches and table and place a bed in here, but he was reluctant to part with the memories of people coming to visit him. He waved his hand, a small exercise of power, to make a bed.

Seeing the ease with which Raizel materialized, dematerialized, and changed things within the manor, Frankenstein was beginning to wonder if perhaps the building was somehow a part of the noble himself, with his perception extending within the very walls. "Well, that's...convenient." He pushed himself off of the window. "I'll go look for a place to wash up, then I'll return here then." He left the room without much more conversation.

He was gone before Raizel could ask him to stay, so he closed his mouth. He had meant Frankenstein to stay here, so he did not have to move more while injured, but he had no idea what the human meant by 'wash up.' He hoped there was a place for that within the house.

Perhaps Frankenstein should have been more wary of staying in a stranger's home and even more so of sleeping there under a watchful gaze that initially unnerved him a little. Even if he and Raizel had had a previous, vaguely scandalous encounter, Frankenstein still noticed that it was unusual of himself to suddenly be so trusting and nonchalant. Waltzing into someone's home, taking a shirt, taking a bed, taking time and company. Occasionally, he had even found himself standing by Raizel and looking over his shoulder to try to discern what was so special about that window. Raizel always turned from the window, however, whenever Frankenstein entered the room to greet and watch Frankenstein. Before he knew it, he was tidying up the house. Then tidying became gardening, then gardening, cooking, and then---and then, a decade had passed.

It was always quiet, and as quiet as always, he presented the tea and sweets he had learned Raizel liked in that little iron cart. Frankenstein smiled, at ease. Over the years, he had done his fair share of snooping and questioning, and had discovered that Raizel had taken his words to heart and had himself sought out those guilty of abusing their power. How thoughtful.

This was the least he could do in gratitude, he thought, as he stirred in the abundant sugar.

Raizel's gaze lingered on Frankenstein's hands, remembering how the human had touched him. The human's injuries had recovered, yet he had not touched Raizel again. One explanation was obvious, yet he did not feel fear or disgust from Frankenstein. It puzzled him greatly. It also puzzled him that Frankenstein kept doing things for him. He wanted to understand, but he did not have the right to pry. It left him afraid that Frankenstein would stop, would leave, with Raizel still untouched.

Keeping his eyes softly lowered to the food and drink, Frankenstein spoke without expecting much of a response. He had, over the years, developed a habit of talking to Raizel like this; it seemed to entertain them both. "The peaches are in season again, so I bought quite a few from a friendly old couple in a relatively nearby village." He chuckled. "They asked if I was going home to my wife, and were surprised to learn that I'm not married." He laid the tea and sweets out on the table. "But anyway, Raizel, your tea."

Marriage was a bond where humans lived together and had sex only with each other, from what Raizel understood. It sounded like one of the excellent human ideas the Lord mentioned. "Would you like to be married, Frankenstein?" Raizel asked, before realizing that Frankenstein surely would not want a bond with him. He quickly turned back to his window.

"Wh---" Frankenstein straightened and snapped his attention to Raizel. "What? That's...  _ Me? _ Married?" He laughed. "Now wouldn't that be something? I can't imagine it. Besides, I'm perfectly happy here with you," he confessed before he realized it. The slight embarrassment, however, did not deter him from taking a seat himself and welcoming Raizel to tea, as had become their little ritual by now.

Raizel couldn't hide his sadness, that Frankenstein laughed at the thought of a bond. Yet it was a relief that Frankenstein was happy here. It was alright if Frankenstein never wished to touch him again, as long as he stayed. It was a miracle that he stayed.

"Your tea will get cold, Raizel. Is something the matter?"

Raizel shook his head, then thought that if Frankenstein was indeed reluctant, he should reassure him. "It is alright if you do not wish to get laid again with me, Frankenstein."

He was very glad that he had not yet taken his own tea, because Frankenstein likely would have spat it out. Raizel seemed to enjoy throwing him curious surprises. "Is-Is that what this is about?" He cleared his throat. "Right...I  _ did _ promise. Sorry, I had...forgotten." He turned his face away, strangely and suddenly shy. It was so long ago, it had slipped his mind amidst everything else. Suddenly bringing it up now was a curveball. "If you'd like, we can...do it again," Frankenstein said, embarrassed for his embarrassment. This used to be  _ easy _ . He wondered what had changed.

"Ten years is a long time for a human, yes?" To not think of something that Raizel was reminded of every time he looked at Frankenstein. His hands, his lips, the body his clothing elegantly framed. Then again, perhaps he had just forgotten: Raizel was pretty sure there was something he was forgetting himself. Something to do with the Lord? Well, the Lord would remind him; it would give him an excuse to summon Raizel, after all.

"Haha, yes, it has been quite a while." He smiled a little apologetically and quietly began sipping his tea. "I certainly wouldn't mind..." Frankenstein said and glanced up at Raizel.

"I liked it," Raizel said, because Frankenstein cared what he liked and disliked. "Better than sugar in my tea."

"I see..." Frankenstein quickly and meekly drank the rest of his tea. "In that case, I suppose your tea can wait." He pushed himself up with his hands on his knees, and, with a renewed confidence, strode over to Raizel. He tugged at Raizel's arm to bring them closer as he leaned down. Frankenstein's voice dropped to a whisper. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said against his ear and kissed him.

Raizel opened his mouth and tasted Frankenstein. The flavor of tea remained on his lips---tea without sugar, because Frankenstein did not use sugar in his tea. One of the many strange things about Frankenstein, but since the strangest was why he was so nice to Raizel, Raizel could only be glad that Franken was exactly the way he was.

His hands roamed until they were just at Raizel's thighs. Lips still occupied, Frankenstein lifted Raizel, leaning him against the window and windowsill as he turned his attention to his neck, sighing against Raizel.

Raizel tentatively lifted up his hands. He hadn't had to worry about what to do with them last time, in the shackles, but he wanted to, to hold Franken. To feel that he was there, touching Raizel, that he wanted to be close to Raizel. That he wasn't afraid of him, not at all. But then, if there was ever a person who would never need to be sentenced, it was Frankenstein. Frankenstein let out a happy sigh, and Raizel found himself blushing, so happy to make Franken happy. He arched his neck, hoping that the man might bite, might make a contract between them. He imagined it, feeling Frankenstein's soul twined against his (when he had avoided sensing Franken's soul for years, because the human wanted his privacy) and a soft moan escaped him He blushed again, at the thought and at being noisy, and remembered Franken saying that being noisy was alright in these cases.

Frankenstein smiled. "You could have just asked to do this again."

Was that really alright? It felt greedy, and like he would be imposing on Frankenstein. But if Frankenstein said it was alright. "I will do that," Raizel said, relieved. He would do that often.

Frankenstein huffed out of amusement before working more generously at Raizel's skin, gently biting him on the occasion and sucking at fleeting, pink marks. He lifted his hands to undo Raizel's shirt, and it occurred to him that since they were by a window, whoever would happen to pass by would see them, but no one ever passed by, and so Frankenstein dismissed the thought. There were more pressing matters than nonexistent voyeurs, like that of how Raizel wrapped his legs around his waist, or how Raizel leaned into him and breathed against him.

It was exquisite for Raizel to bury himself in Frankenstein, in the scent and feeling of him, even if it wasn't the feel of his soul. He pressed against him, firmness and just a little give, and traced a hand down Frankenstein's back, pressing the wrinkles out of his coat: he had wrinkled it when he grabbed on to Frankenstein. He realized that his own clothes must be disarranged and quickly banished them before he could look down and actually see the mess. The distress would have ruined the mood.

Frankenstein smiled and gave Raizel a teasing look. "Aren't you eager?" Regardless, it made things a little easier now. He lowered himself further to lick and nip at a now exposed nipple. A hand, he grasped at the waiting cock as the other braced against Raizel's lower back.

"Your clothing..." It was messed up. "Should I vanish it for you?" Raizel asked. He had forgotten to teach Frankenstein how to manifest and get rid of things, hadn't he? He could feel the heat of Frankenstein's chest through the cloth, but he wanted closer. The touch of skin on skin was good where Frankenstein's hand wrapped around him, but his hips twitched and he found himself wanting more, just like last time.

"Not yet." As he continued to work Raizel, Frankenstein wondered if it would be worth the break to quickly run down to his makeshift lab to get the oil he used for the joints of his machinery and use it here instead. Though it was likely not quite ideal and definitely not meant for skin. He sighed; the current situation would have to suffice. He made a mental note to add making proper lubricant to his list of chores for the day. He bit Raizel again near his nipple and, as he was entirely distracted, didn't notice the two people standing outside below their window.

Raizel ran a hand down Frankenstein's front, smoothing his vest, then pulled his hand back so his fingers only clenched at empty air instead of disturbing Frankenstein's clothes. "Are you not in distress?" Having his clothing disarranged like this would distress Raizel. He wanted to feel Frankenstein, to know if he was alright or not, but Frankenstein had asked him not to do that.

Frankenstein was only just beginning to enjoy Raizel's sweet little sounds and wanting motions when he heard the door slam behind him and froze.  _ Oh my fucking god. _

"Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel! Are you alright? The Lord said that using your power to sentence that traitor must have harmed you..."

Raizel drew in a breath and did not let out a displeased sigh that Frankenstein's hand had stilled on him. "I am well, Ragar."

"But you were making noises, Sir. And why would you remove your clothing if not to let Frankenstein tend your wounds?"

Heavier footsteps echoed towards them from the manor's entryway.

Frankenstein was very glad that he had decided to not let Raizel remove his clothing, as in his current situation, he would have had to murder the few begrudging friends he had on the island had they seen him completely unclothed with Raizel. As it were, things were bad enough. Gejutel booming in did not help his souring mood. "Listen." Frankenstein's voice took on a dangerous quietness. "Raizel and I would like some privacy. I don't care what it is you came here for. It can wait."

"An order from the Lord---" Ragar began.

"Of course, we'll check in a little later!" Gejutel overpowered the room with his voice.

He was the only one with a modicum of sense in Lukedonia, it seemed, Frankenstein thought. He sighed out his annoyance and shook his head as the two intruders left, Gejutel practically dragging Ragar by the collar and complaining about him running off and jumping to conclusions. "I can't believe---" Frankenstein mumbled. At least his body had blocked most of Raizel's from view.

Raizel blinked, feeling something wet on his face, trickling down from his nose. He had let his control slip, distracted by Frankenstein's touches. He quickly got rid of it with a flickering thought.

Frankenstein sobered. "What was that?" he asked, serious.

"It is fine, Frankenstein." Raizel brushed a hair off his shoulder pad. He doubted saying that would be enough. Frankenstein was always so curious.

Frankenstein set Raizel down until he was standing and backed away a little. "Maybe we should stop for today... You should rest."

Raizel frowned. He had never regretted the price he paid for his power so much as in that moment. "Resting will not change my fate, Frankenstein. I would rather get laid."

Frankenstein looked at him with increasing concern (though he took an amusing note at Raizel's priorities). "Sorry, Raizel, but I've---I've lost my train of thought, and I just remembered, I've got quite a list of things to do today." He looked away to the side, not quite meeting Raizel's eyes and very apologetic. "We can always continue this another time, but you'll have to excuse me for now; I'm sorry." He stepped back and straightened his clothing, turning away and walking towards the door. "I'll...I'll see you later."

Raizel raised a hand, but did not speak or try to stop him from going. He realized that he should go choose clothing to wear, but even his familiar shirts did not replace Frankenstein.

"So you did get him to come after all!" the Lord announced, lounging on his garish throne with a wide smile on his face. He seemed, at that moment, entirely too comfortable.

Frankenstein stepped towards him without much formality. "I did not come here for you," he said. "I've come here for Raizel."

"Oh?" The Lord leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles. "How considerate of you of your  _ lover--- _ "

"He is not---" Frankenstein quickly shut his mouth.

The Lord straightened and raised his eyebrows, blinking at him. "Then what is he to you? Tell me, what is it?" He whispered those last few words like a teenager in gossip, amused, wide eyes watching Frankenstein with all the curiosity in the world for a human he thought utterly interesting.

Frankenstein didn't know if he appreciated that or not. "He is..." He looked to the floor, unsure.

"The man who took Raizel's virginity and then spent ten years living with him doesn't know!" The Lord laughed heartily but briefly.

Frankenstein cleared his throat and began again, serious. "Raizel, is he hurt?" he asked, returning to what he came here for.

At this, the airy smile dropped from the Lord's face, and he sat back and looked slowly towards the ceiling, considering. He sighed, nonchalant. "It's one of those tragic but necessary things, you see..." he said slowly. "The Noblesse's power comes from burning up their soul, their life. He burned up most of himself sentencing his own brother. I summoned Raizel because I wanted to have a look at him, be sure that sentencing Lagus Tradio hadn't opened those old wounds. If you're asking if he's hurt, then it seems that it did." Though he spoke efficiently and with the ease of an important and public figure, there was still a tinge of sadness that wasn't completely masked on his countenance. "That's why I want to convince him to be Lord after me. The next Lord's fate will be a difficult one, but the Noblesse's fate is just...too sad, don't you think? It's my duty as Lord to plan out a better future of my people: Raizel doesn't want me to be concerned with him, but how can I not worry about someone who gave so much for the honor of the nobles?"

Frankenstein smiled wryly and sadly to himself, crossing his arms. "Then he really is a  _ noble _ , in the true sense of the word." He lifted his head to meet the Lord's eyes with all of his conviction. "Is there a way for him to recover?"

"If he doesn't use his powers, he'll heal gradually. It will take a long time, however. His soul could also be replenished, in theory, but it would take a very large quantity of soul to make any difference." The Lord smiled. "Or perhaps you might discover something. You found out how to extend human lives, perhaps you could extend the life of the of your lover?"

Frankenstein's expression tensed at the word---at the notion,  _ lover _ , but he quickly regained himself. Curtly, he nodded once to the Lord and turned swiftly to walk out the door, as if he could come and go as he pleased in the presence of the Lord---and he could. "I will be heading back to him," he said, like that was that.

"Remind him to come see me! Sometime this century, at least." The Lord let him go with a cheerful wave.

"I'll try not to forget."

"And Frankenstein, take care of him."

The unwalked paths and forest passed him quickly as Frankenstein returned. He stared up at the house, taking in its dark, lonely structure, so imposing in appearance, but its occupant would want anything but. He realized then, that he had left Raizel by that window in a rather distraught and unseemly state, and scolded himself. The tea would have gotten cold by now. It was only the least he could do to make a fresh pot.

As the cart was still in the room, Frankenstein brought the tea carefully balanced on a platter, smiling softly as he entered. "I apologize for earlier."

Raizel stared at him blankly. It wasn't that he wasn't disappointed by Frankenstein leaving so quickly when he'd finally thought they were going to please each other again, but he wasn't used to having people apologize to him. It wasn't as though Frankenstein owed him anything. Here Frankenstein was, being nice enough to bring him tea again.

Frankenstein readied the table once again and sat down once again, looking at Raizel. He took a breath. "You asked earlier if I would want to get married. I'd like to change my answer." He reached forward until his hand was above Raizel's steaming cup and opened a wound on his skin. The blood ran from his palm and quietly dipped into the tea. He pushed the cup towards Raizel.

Make a contract? With him? Raizel was stunned and could only stare at him in amazement for some time. He could never turn it down, he would never reject tea Frankenstein had made (for him!), or any of his other gifts. "You said you did not want me to examine your soul and feelings, Frankenstein. That would be unavoidable, in a contract."

"Things change, Raizel." Frankentein sat back and picked up his own cup, raising it and smiling as if to toast. "My blood, my trust,  _ myself _ , all yours if you choose to have them."

And how could Raizel ever say no? "We will enter into a contract of the soul," he warned Frankenstein a final time. "Do you consent?" He picked up the teacup, but did not drink, not yet.

Frankenstein hid his smile behind his cup, but he was still sure it showed in his eyes. "Yes,  _ Master. _ " He drank his tea.

Raizel frowned at that. "I will become your Bonded, Frankenstein, not your master." Did Frankenstein think a contract meant such a thing? He did not wish to enslave or imprison Frankenstein. He was too glorious to be anything but free.

" _ 'Master' _ is my gift to you. A sign, a mark, of our bond."

Raizel's eyes widened, and he would not insult him by questioning Frankenstein's choice. He drank.

Frankenstein lowered his cup, bowed his head demurely, and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. Their souls joined like harmonies, music he never knew he needed to hear, but then it was there, all around them. Silence was lonely, but like this, they'd never be alone. "I went to meet with the Lord," Frankenstein confessed. "He told me you've shortened your life. I'll make it up to you."

"Frankenstein, you are not responsible. It is my fate. What you have already given me is enough." Frankenstein did not have to do anything for him. To live with Frankenstein, to feel his soul: these were blessings he could never deserve as it was.

Frankenstein leaned, quietly, intimately forward. "Oh, but I  _ want _ to give more." The words were hushed like seduction.

Suddenly, Raizel understood. He too thought Frankenstein deserved everything, even though Frankenstein would deny he did if Raizel said it. "I wish I had something to give you," he confessed. He had nothing that was worthy of Frankenstein, but oh how he wished he did.

"You have more than enough." Frankenstein smiled.

Then Raizel realized there was something. "I would like to make you feel the way I felt when I got laid."

Frankenstein blinked for a moment. "O-oh, I..." He wondered if he was blushing like a fool, glancing away briefly. Then, he nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," he decided. "It  _ is _ appropriate...for a marriage of sorts. And we didn't get to finish earlier...yes."

Raizel leaned forward now, to meet Frankenstein. He pressed against him, cleaving together as their souls did. Frankenstein's body was warm, as his soul was. Remembering what they did before his bleeding ruined it, he tasted Frankenstein's lips. The flavor of tea was almost gone, but he still tasted of Frankenstein.

While Frankenstein was rather at ease kissing someone--and he had kissed Raizel before--having Raizel kiss him was somehow different, somehow more thrilling, perhaps because it felt a little taboo, like Frankenstein was breaking some personal rule about not being on the receiving end of things, like he didn't need to be in control at least for a little while. He withdrew for moment to push the tea in between them out of the way. "Careful, we wouldn't want to spill this."

Raizel blushed and pulled back, picking up the teacup almost hurriedly and then taking care to drink with his usual elegance. "I always appreciate everything you do for me." The tea was a gift from Franken.

Frankenstein chuckled slightly, finding Raizel utterly endearing. "Perhaps we should continue in the bedroom," where they wouldn't be surprised by untimely and unwanted guests, he reminded himself.

Unsure what bedrooms had to do with it, Raizel nodded and drained his teacup before standing. He knew where Frankenstein's bedroom was. He had also sensed Frankenstein sleeping there in the nights before Frankenstein realized that Raizel was sensing him and asked him to stop. At that thought, he turned to Frankenstein. "It is possible to block the link, but would you allow me to feel you sleeping? I missed that." He wished to ask if he could guard Frankenstein's dreams, but that would almost certainly be too much. Frankenstein was a proud and self-reliant man.

"Oh, that's not---that's not what I meant." Frankenstein smiled sympathetically. Raizel was still Raizel, as he should be. "There won't be a need to block the link." Remembering that Raizel's only experience with these types of things was once with Frankenstein and chained to a wall in a sterile lab, Frankenstein should spell it out: "Though not always, sex is usually meant for the bedroom, Master." He stood up and bowed slightly. "I'd like to get something first"---the oil---"I will meet you in my bedroom."

So that was one of those rules of sex. He nodded and went to wait for Frankenstein. He had not been in Frankenstein's bedroom since making the bed for him, as much as he wished he could soothe Frankenstein's nightmares. Raizel didn't wish to intrude, and if Frankenstein didn't feel like he had a place of his own here, he might not have stayed. Raizel had been resigned to him inevitably leaving at first, but then he began to grow afraid of it. Frankenstein was his Bonded now, so... perhaps Frankenstein might never leave? That was a stunning thought.

He arrived soon and reminded himself to lock the door behind him, even though they really did not receive many visitors at all. Frankenstein placed the newly acquired jar by the bedside. Nodding at Raizel, he shrugged his black jacket off.

Following Frankenstein's lead, Raizel began to unbutton his shirt.

Frankenstein approached then. "Let me get that for you." He replaced Raizel's hands with his own, undoing the shirt and then pants soon after. He leaned down for a kiss, and could not resist slowly trailing down until he was on his knees, looking up, perhaps for permission.

Frankenstein taking his clothes off felt like Frankenstein taking care of him. Raizel reached down to stroke Frankenstein's golden head gently, filled with tenderness. Then he felt Frankenstein's warm breath on the growing hardness between his legs. If it weren't for his dignity he would have shuddered at how it felt.

Frankenstein took that as permission enough, and, as he had done before, he welcomed Raizel between his lips, feeling his throat fill and press.

Raizel savored it for a long moment, then reached through the link so Frankenstein would not have to stop to reply. "Please teach me how to do this for you. I want to make you feel like this."

Frankenstein hummed.  _ "Like this." _ He continued to suck, running and rubbing his tongue where he thought would feel best, pressing forward and pulling back, paying attention to the head and slit. Frankenstein softly moaned around him, liking the indecorous sounds his mouth and throat made, as pleasing as a pussy.

Last time Frankenstein did this, he was chained to a wall and didn't have to worry about his legs falling away from under him, unable to support him while he was overcome with sensation. All he could do was hold on, his hands tightening around Frankenstein's head, feeling the silky hair. Frankenstein was, was everything, then.

Getting perhaps a little impatient, though he would always have all the time in the world for Raizel, Frankenstein reached down to undo his own pants. His fingers slipped in past his waistband and teased at his own hardness, letting out a low moan for his newly made Master.

An answering moan from Raizel, and his iron will let him push Frankenstein's head away from him. "I wish to touch you," he said, kneeling before Frankenstein now, putting his hand on Frankenstein's and feeling the heat of his Bonded's desire.

Something fluttered in Frankenstein's chest. "Then go ahead." He looked at him coyly.

Raizel smiled briefly before taking on a look of determination. He bent down, putting his hands on Frankenstein's thighs. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tip of Frankenstein's cock, tonguing at the spot below the head of it briefly.

Frankenstein took in a breath, for a moment in awe as he tangled his fingers in Raizel's hair. He brushed the locks in front of his face away so he could better appreciate Raizel's eyes, downturned and focused, and mouth, diligent and a  _ very _ quick learner. Frankenstein tilted his head back and made a quiet, appreciative sound. "You're...doing well."

Oh, he liked it that Frankenstein made noises while getting laid. It let him know that Frankenstein liked it, and that made him feel warm. He pushed forward, taking Frankenstein in until his lips were pressed against the hairs at Frankenstein's base. His throat wanted to close around the intrusion and he let it, hoping it would feel good.

"Hah...wow." Frankenstein hadn't expected Raizel to so easily take him in like that already, but he wasn't complaining, of course. His hips twitched, wanting to thrust, be he refrained, not wanting to overwhelm Raizel and groaned lowly.

Oh, Frankenstein's little noises, Raizel was already greedy for them. He moved his tongue against what he could, and considered pulling back to lick at the sensitive place again, but Frankenstein seemed to enjoy being deep within him.

"You can move, Master," Frankenstein breathed and he liked that, calling Raizel 'Master' when they were like this. It was like Raizel could just eat him up.

Raizel pulled back and licked at him, savoring the taste because it was Frankenstein's taste, then took him in deep again, hoping for more noises.

Frankenstein sighed. "Maybe we should continue on the bed, Master."

Reluctantly, Raizel released him and nodded. He moved to stand next to the bed, watching Frankenstein to see what to do. His gaze trailed down Frankenstein's body, and he wished to touch it again. So he did, when Frankenstein moved closer, a hand on his arm.

He was strangely or perhaps entirely predictably touched by Raizel's gentle show of desire. It was a simple, honest motion. Frankenstein leaned down until he was close enough to kiss him, and kiss him he did, fervently, not wanting to lose the heat of the moment. He draped his arms around Raizel's shoulders, and smoothly, he lied down, pulling Raizel over on top of him. It was practically natural, and he felt...he felt safe, like this. Frankenstein moaned quietly against that hot,hot mouth, still so eager to have him, and realized then, lying underneath Raizel, that  _ submission _ was a good look on him, that he was thrilled to kneel and bow if it was to solely Raizel, and he wondered what thrill he would have in begging, crying, being taken--- _ fucked _ like a bitch in heat. Frankenstein's hands wandered down Raizel's back until he could indulgently and shamelessly grab at Raizel's ass as he pressed his own hips upward, wanting to grind against him.

Raizel tasted Frankenstein's mouth, savored it, licked against his tongue and his teeth. He pressed against Frankenstein, letting his bonded's hands guide him into the motion, sliding against his beloved. He wanted to go inside Frankenstein, do to him what he had done to Raizel their first time. But tongue and mouth also felt good, he thought, and slid down Frankenstein's body. He took Frankenstein's tip into his mouth for a second, giving it a slow lick. Then he lifted it up, licked down the bottom of it, and pressed his tongue inside Frankenstein, hoping it would feel good to him.

Frankenstein gasped, eyes wide. He didn't remember teaching Raizel  _ that _ , but, "O-oh...Ah, you don't have to do tha..." He felt the heat rise profusely to his face. He shuddered and sighed, breath picking up and covered his face with a forearm, hiding his eyes out of embarrassment. But still, he could not help the twitch of his hips or cock at Raizel's eager tongue.

Frankenstein's noises reassured Raizel that he had guessed right, that the 'mouth' and 'inside' parts of getting laid could be combined. He eagerly pressed his tongue deeper, twisting it and hoping he could find that spot inside with it. He could make his tongue a little longer, if need be. Frankenstein surely wouldn't report it to the Lord if Raizel wasn't in  _ exact _ human form.

A soft, yearning moan left Frankenstein's throat, and he found himself rutting slightly against Raizel's tongue, until... _ there _ . There felt good; there felt great. He was surprised a tongue could reach that deeply, and concluded to his amusement that Raizel was being clever with his form. He moaned again, louder, wanting nothing more than to be held down and have Raizel fuck him  _ there. _ "Master," he called, breathy.

Raizel reached through the bond to answer his call, embracing Frankenstein's soul. Yes, he would give him what he wanted, give him warmth and pleasure. He would take care of Frankenstein, as Frankenstein took care of him. Was that what it meant, when Frankenstein called him Master? That he was willing to let Raizel shelter and care for him? If so, then he wished he had never objected.

Frankenstein swallowed and lifted his arm from his face. He looked down at Raizel between his legs, and thought,  _ God, yes, this man was his. _

Pressing his lips to Frankenstein's rim in a kiss, Raizel stroked his hands up Frankenstein's thighs to grasp him. Pleasuring inside and also Frankenstein's length: that should make him 'come,' yes? Then he frowned. Frankenstein had come from being inside his body, but using his mouth on Frankenstein wasn't going to make Raizel come, so it wasn't quite the same. Not that he minded. To feel Frankenstein's pleasure echoing though his soul: that would surely make him come, if he let Frankenstein's feelings wash over him.

Frankenstein was thrusting into Raizel's hand now, utterly shameless, moaning and keening. Raizel worked him well. He was grasping at the sheets, and his thighs trembled a little. "Master!" he gasped. "I'll-I'll come." He threw his head back,

Beautiful sounds. They made Raizel's hips press against the sheets.  _ "Yes," _ he sent, lapping at that spot.  _ "Let me feel your pleasure." _ The thought of it echoing through their joined soul made his cock twitch, hard and heavy.

Frankenstein obeyed thoroughly. Crying out and bucking his hips, he shuddered through his orgasm, waves rolling through him, over him, inside him.  _ Good, so good _ his Master was to him. He felt pleasantly weak in the knees, and his mouth hung slightly open in an ecstatic haze.

Raizel shuddered as he came, the motion prompting him to curl against Frankenstein's legs. It felt even better than the first time, when he'd seen Frankenstein's pleasure, but to resonate with it... A soft breath escaped him, his soul purring at the thought.

Frankenstein lied boneless and breathing quietly for a moment. "Master," he said and guided Raizel up over him to kiss him against his jaw and then lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

The peace Frankenstein felt made Raizel feel as though he had done something entirely good. He shook his head. "Thank you." For granting him the chance to do such things, to have Frankenstein's very soul bound to his. Raizel didn't let go of Frankenstein. He wanted to keep holding him. Perhaps he could hold Frankenstein while sitting on the couch before his window and drinking tea? That might be the very best thing there was. Other than getting laid.

He did have to thank the Lord, as little as he wanted to encourage him, Raizel thought, with a sigh both pleasured and irritated.


End file.
